The coming Storm
by Pinkpokegal
Summary: The death note gang are recruting more investigators for the kira case. a girl named Haran comes out of the blue will she turn everything upside down? and how does she know Ryuzaki is L! EDITING


Chapter One: Haran

**Me: Hey peoples its meh second story! Squee! Ok forgive me if I get some of the stuff wrong in here I'm sorta a death note newb, but that don't mean I don't totally 3 the show!**

**Inu: why r we in this fanfiction! Argh! This is stupid!**

**Me: -_- you're stupid.**

**Inu: don't call me stupid, you're the baka, BAKA! **

**Kagome: -_-'Pinkpokegal doesn't own death note, she only owns Haran (Stormy in English)**

Haran looked at the time on her alarm clock and her eyes shot open, she flew the covers off and looked at it again.

"That can't be the time, I set it for eight! It's nine and the meeting starts at nine thirty; I'm going to be late!"

Haran had moved to Japan a few years ago from the U.S., you could tell by looking at her she wasn't Japanese. She had dark brown wavy hair, wide brown eyes, and a tan completion. Not to mention she had a western accent like you couldn't believe (American accent).

She rushed and picked out an outfit, not really looking at it either. She quickly brushed her hair and stuck it in two chopsticks, put on some make-up and rushed out the door.

Meanwhile…

In an office building a room was full of men in business suits sitting in chairs waiting for them to be addressed. There were no women in the audience whatsoever. (Oh btw think of the meeting when L told Light he was L that's what it looks like) L was about to address the group, the meeting was recruit more detectives in the Kira case. Standing in the background where Light, Misa, Ryuk, and Matsuda.

Haran had just gotten to the building; she was wearing a long black skirt with a slit on the side and a silk Japanese sleeveless shirt. She looked at the scribble of paper she had with her that said room 205 floor 3. She ran to the elevator and jammed her finger into the 3 button; she stopped to catch her breath.

"All this because that stupid alarm, I'm tossing that thing out the window when I get home." She mumbled

Finally the elevator opened and she burst through the halls, unfortunately finding room 205 was harder than she thought.

~oOo~

"Attention, we'll be starting the meeting. Now why you where all called here for was…" L started but was cutoff when Haran burst into the room painting, all turned and looked at her.

"Opps…um carry on." She said trying to get everyone to stop staring at her

"This looks like it could get interesting." Ryuk said

"Who's she Light, I don't remember anyone sending an invitation to a woman to this meeting."

"Shh, Misa." Light whispered

"Misa-Misa's right, who is she Light?" Matsuda asked

"We'll find out soon enough." He replied

"Excuse me miss, I think you have the wrong room. I don't recall inviting you to this meeting." L said

"You don't recall inviting me because you didn't; I came here on my own accord. I know what this meeting is for and I want to participate."

"How did you find out about this meeting?" L asked

"My father is head of the U.S. government, I found out through him. May I participate?"

" Very well find a seat, as I was saying I called you here to recruit new investigators for the Kira case, do not take this decision lightly, this as well as putting your lives at stake may also put people you're associated with. With that said all who wish not to take that risk may leave." L said

About a third of the men left.

"Kira is a most wanted criminal in Japan and in the U.S. He kills his victims with a note book called the death note…."

Haran didn't hear anymore, she already knew all of this. And she began to draw the person speaking. He looked kind of odd; he had dark lines under his eyes and stood slumped over. She got back into the meeting when she realized that he said something to make more people leave. There where only about ten people left including her. Suddenly an idea struck her and she raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Excuse me for interrupting, but in any case are you L?"

His eyes widened, although most of the men where looking at her confused he still said.

"No if you must know my name is Ryuzaki. This meeting is over," he walked over to her "You come with me." He said

She followed him along with Light, Misa and Matsuda. Ryuk had gone off somewhere. They exited the building and walked down the steps.

"Where are we going?" Haran asked

"Your coming with us, we'll discuss it on the way there." L replied

"On the way to where?"

No one answered; soon they all got into a black limo.

"First things first, how did you know my real name?" L asked

"I've heard about you, they always said L was odd and extremely smart. I also heard a rumor that he was working on the Kira case. You fit the description so I took a guess."

"I see, now who are you?"

"My Name is Haran; it's nice to meet all of you."

"Hi I'm Misa!" Misa declared

"Light."

"Matsuda, and if you would can I ask you, are you a yank?"

"I don't prefer that term, but yes I'm from the Untied States and yes I'm fluent in Japanese so don't think you can make a comment and me not understand." Haran replied

"I don't mean to insult you, let me add that you're a very…" Matsuda was cut off

"You're not my type, your sweet but not my type."

"How did you know I was gonna…?"

"Matsu, that's not polite you know." Misa told him

"Why are you sitting like that?" Haran asked L

"It increases my thinking ability by 40%, why are you sitting like that?" L asked referring to her sitting with her legs crossed

"I always sit like this, it's just my way." Haran replied

"Haran, did you forget your shoes?" Misa asked "Cause I know Ryuzaki doesn't wear any."

"I forgot today since I was in such a rush, I usually wear shoes in public though."

"When we get inside you need to tell us all that you know." L told Haran


End file.
